1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front and back sight arrangement for an archery bow and more particularly to a front and back sight arrangement which can be readily mounted on commercially sold bows with the provision of means for both a forward and rearward positioning of the sight on the bow riser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different concepts which have been commercially developed for providing sights for archery bows both for hunting and target shooting applications. These various approaches to providing the sighting that is required for accurate archery shooting have been developed in various areas. The particular approach taken by the present inventor is described in his previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,853, however, although the arrangement shown in that patent disclosure has been successfully used in tournament, sport and hunting archery, there were some drawbacks relating mainly to the ability of the archer to make gross rough sighting adjustments prior to entering into the competition or hunting field and then, additionally, the ability to make finer adjustments when a particular shooting situation is presented taking into consideration the distance, elevation and wind factors that would affect the flight of the arrow from the bow to the target. It is in the area of providing these improvements in both rough and fine adjustments that the inventor has conceived and developed the apparatus of the present disclosure.